Soft & wet
by Houki Minami
Summary: "Within these four walls, there's no Saibas, Nakiris, shokugekis. Only You and me" . Souma x Erina. Warning: slight bad language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeahh... my first story here, and not a native-english speaker, so I'm sorry if this fic have any REALLY bad english errors. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this little H-fic And it will be a Two-shots. It's Souma X erina. R&R, please.**

**~~x~~**

Morning, it was morning at one of the rooms of Five-star Hotel of the Tootsuki Academy. And to think she was now one of the veterans who train or doom beginners. Everything was perfect , of course, despite being sharing the same table with that insufferable Yukihira. So what if he was the son of Yaiba Shoichirou? He was still an arrogant and stupid redhead. Damn it... She was thinking about him again. It was not healthy.

Nakiri Erina yawned a few times in her soft bed in one of the VIPs rooms of that five-star hotel , the same place which had passed that same event years ago. Standing up and sitting in the sheets, She then noticed: she was only wearing the air that surrounded her body. Erina yelped , and covered herself up with a blanket.

Okay , two questions: why she was naked and since when? Spared a moment to think, trying to remember the last night, but a headache hit her gray matter . Hangover ? No, not a drinking kind of lady. The Nakiri sank further into forgotten events , but nothing . For some reason , her mind just took the image of her cousin Alice . The mestizo must had a damn finger on it , and the blond could almost see a little laughing head floating near her neck . She shook his head , getting rid of those poisonous thoughts . It had to be an example to others . But first the headache . Maybe a hot bath would solve everything ? With this in mind , she stood up , stepping on the velvet carpet and walking toward the shower, stepping on the clothing that was on the floor . So dizzy , barely noticed it had some more clothes in it, and a small white band lost between them .

"Ugh ... I never thought I would end like that in my life." She said , still walking to the bathroom . She was already naked , so didn't have to worry . Opened the door to the bathroom , just thinking about hot water and foam . - "Curses . Perhaps a shower will make my problems ... "

"Ah , Erina ... !"

No, it could not be . When she entered the bathroom , when he saw though the forest of steam and heat in front of of her face , behind it all , the girl saw a silhouette that spoke in a familiar voice . She narrow her eyes to see deeper into the steam, and when the shadow revealed itself, the blonde had nothing more to do than ...

**"AAAAAAAH ... ! !"**

And then , chaos happened. Objects were broken , lotions and shampoos were shot down and cries were heard . In the end, Nakiri was holding a ... Hairdryer , against the figure on the ground : Yukihira Souma , the boy who had become a man just like his father , and wearing only a towel . The blonde had blood in her eyes , and really wanted to jump up and strangle the redhead . But questions first.

"Y- Yukihira ... !"

"Wow! Erina, what happened so suddenly!"

"Y-You don´t have any right to call me by my first name!" She shouted , though , yes, it was sweet to be called by name. He got rid of those thoughts and continued threatening the redhead with ... '_Hot air, cold air and off.'. "_Explain yourself ! You have five minutes ! Fail and I´ll call the police !"

"So ... You don't remember anything ?" Souma asked , bringing a confused look to his rival's face. He looked deadpan for a moment, but then put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "That means I was really good last night, driving a girl into unconciousness. Reading the dirty magazines that the old man left in the house came in handy..."

"Four minutes ... !"

"But seriously , Erin ... Nakiri , you don't remember anything ?"

She frowned . What happened last night? Knowing she had Yukihira in her room was already a reason to look for, and fast, an answer to this question . Grunted a few times , trying to get rid of the pain in her gray matter, and gradually her memory returned. In parts, but returned anyway.

~ ~ X ~ ~

"Oh , hoh , hoh ... ! So my cousin calls herself 'God's palate ', but can't handle a little whiskey?"

That phrase . That same phrase sparked a brawl in the middle of the hall where Tootsuki veterans were having dinner. Apparently Nakiri Alice was teasing her cousin Erina. The latter, with only a sip of a Walker's , had flushed and swollen cheeks. That madam's laughter from the white-haired beauty made Erina even angrier.

Passing by , thinking to further enhance his bizarre dish of calamari with peanut-butter (don't ask ) Yukihira Souma stopped to see what was the problem that was causing so much noise in a certain table. Passing through the crowd, he soon discovered that it was only the Nakiris having another contest . Alice, by sheer luck , saw another rival , that one being the one she liked the most, and pulled him to the table. Apparently being that the two had complete confidence ( or lack of) in the redhead, knew he would not take sides , so it was the perfect judge. The two began their little alcohol duel soon after.

And the match ended in a blink of an eye . Yes , Erina was that bad with drinks . It only took four of them to fall face first into the table while her cousin was still well until the tenth , when asked permission to stop. The group shout a "Hooray" for the winner, while the redhead judge gave a blatant laugh to the loser. Even he had more strength than that. Imagine if she tried to prepare a Beer-dish one of these days? Well , it was late , so the audience immediately broke to prepare the second day of pressure and despair to the beginners. Erina , however, was upended by the drinks. Where was Hisako when need her the most ?

A little idea came to Alice's head. '_Hey , Yukihira - kun , why don't you take Erina to her room yourself?'_ . He joked that she would prefer a dunce for this, but the albino insisted . Now , what kind of gentleman he was leaving a lady to her luck? After so many shokugekis together, they would have some kind of bond at least . And it was true . Although the arrogant facet of the "God's palate" and the personality of the redhead were what distanced their relationship more and more of something like a friendship . Isamu and Takumi head banged with Yukihira , but still considered him a friend (although Takumi was still doing the Tsundere deny); Nikumi and Tadokoro were platonic friends , and even the current Ten said that the boy was "okay" . Only the girl with two wild and pointy sideburns still showed resistance against the charms of the Yaiba.

Oh , well . She was light as a feather, so he had no problem taking her, bridal style no less, to the third floor . Looking at the serene face that she had, Souma wondered why she did not have a boyfriend . Then the arrow of reason pierced his head and remembered him about her enormous ego, something that could scare a lot of people away. She seemed to mellow out when she saw his father , Yukihira Jouchirou . And yet , after all these years , she was still stomping hard, making the whole world revere before her culinary powers . The whole world, except Souma ...

Room 462 , golden plate. Impossible to miss that one. Using a free hand and a shoulder to lean the blonde onto himself, the redhead opened the door, and had a slight off with surprise : a luxury suite , with carpet floor, a double bed with multiple supports, a balcony that was almost a second room and a bathroom with a huge bath . Awesome, mindblowing awesome.

"Well, being a 'queen' has its advantages ." Souma said , looking at the said unconscious princess. He entered the room and closed the door with the tip of his foot . Simple thing . He walked to the bed, and once there , sat and lay an asleep Erina there. Done with his job , he gave a yawn , and only now noticed that that her mattress was ridiculously soft . "Hmmm ... wow. The one in my room is a stone compared with that."

And he gave another yawn , sleep filling his eyes and head. Maybe a quick nap would not hurt anyone ? Apparently Nakiri was so knocked out that she wouldn't wake up even with an earthquake . Another yawn, and was decided . He removed his shoes , lay not far from Erina , and sighed . Sleep came very fast , with one bed that seemed to be made of clouds . He closed his eyes and fell asleep .

...

...

"Ugh ... ! Stupid Alice . I hope she get a headache..."

The quiet room was disturbed by a voice . Nakiri Erina rose slowly from her sleep . Her vision was still blurred by the ridiculous competition before, and then dry-spat. Her throat was bone-dry.

Blindly searching the place , only now noticing that she was back to her room for some reason , Erina found a bottle of water on a nightstand. She crawled to reach it, and took the bottle . Looked at the clock next to it. 11 p.m., it was that late . Her lucidity returned slowly , slowly making the fog of sleep and alcohol go away. She rolled her head to hear a tin noise , and saw a familiar figure asleep in her bed .

"Oh ... It's just Yukihira ..." She said, seeing the redhead in her bed , sleeping sprawled like a rag doll . Shot out a poisoned look at him, and returned to her thirst . Her drunken mind finally completed the synapse , and spat all the water in the carpet. "Y- Yukihira ... !"

What the hell! He was sleeping in her bed ! Erina crawled back there and stood beside him. She frowned, and grabbed him by the collar of his suit. The blonde began to churn him , saying indecencies to make him go away, but , plus the fact that he was too heavy for her , Souma was asleep as a stone . Her fingers began to ache , so she stopped . Shake him like a rag doll would not work. Not alone . An angry vein popped in her forehead , and grew even more when she saw a small grin on his face .

"What are you laughing for, you idiot?" Even in her drunken state, Erina told to an unconscious Souma , having no answer, of course . Sighed , and soon she was bored , thinking of a way to make the redhead pay. Was in this wandering reverie , however, that she noticed an indiscreet elevation in his pants . Gave a surprised yelp, and put her hands in a defensive pose against that. Another thing : Souma 's smile grew even larger now . "Sick . What kind of sick dreams you're having?"

She was disgusted , and decided to never be near him again. But her drunken mind sprouted an idea , and a devilish smile grew on her lips . Crawling to his lower parts, she pull the waistband of his pants down, seeing his erection have more space, covered by his underwear. She gave an evil grin, it was payback time.


	2. Chapter 2

**yeah. I just lost control of my pervert mind. Hentai logic to the boot, stuff like that. Yet, I think the result was not quite the expected. Oh well, I hope you all enjoy the pervert part of this two-shot. I was thinking that, after this fic is over, I might write another H-fic of Shokugeki no souma in the future. Maybe a threesome with SoumaXNakiriBeauties; a tsundere-fic with the polar dorm girls, or even a yaoi with Takumi. After all, souma is building his harem quite fast, and his harem is a FANON harem, which is twice as good as a CANON harem. Good lord, I could make a report about how accurate this statement is, and how fans of some series, me included, hate harem-kings that are densier than a neutron star(Although I love Kazama Kenji from D-frag and his little crazy harem), but enough of small talk, let's get this fic over with. Stay golden, my friends!**

Shokugeki no souma don't belongs to me, naturally.

~~x~~

"Yeah! Yeah! I won! I finally won!"

In the world of dreams , in the middle of the arena of shokugeki , Yukihira Souma danced through the hall , carrying a small plate triumphantly above his head, smiling like the world was in his hands . At his feet , the great Saiba Joushirou , the asura of the polar star dowm, the great culinary master, was on his knees, too devastated to continue standing . Yes, that was the day when Yukihira "Stray cat" Joushirou lost to his son .

The crowd went crazy. Megumi, Ikumi, Kyouko, Yuuki, Isshiki - senpai, the Aldini twins and even some of the young Alunmi came up to lift the young Yukihira and celebrate all night . Souma could not be happier. He was at the peak of the world with that feeling , that victory . But...

"Heheheh ... Not even in your dreams, Souma..."

"Huh ... ?" Everything suddenly stopped. The celebration ended and suddenly everything went dark. Souma no longer felt hands, and in the end, he fell on his ass, watching his old man stand, that annoying smirk of his swinging a squid leg between his theeth.

"You're so naive, Souma." And he took the leg of squid in his mouth and put it into his son's. As the result, the redhead turned purple with the flavor, and felt something wet and slippery crawling through his legs . "Not on your life you can defeat me. But nice try."

"No. .. No!" And more cephalopods legs appeared on the ground, involving the boy on a slippery and nasty grab. Taking another chuckle, Jouchirou turned and waved goodbye, while his son was violated by more tentacles.

"Goodbye , Souma . Until next defeat."

"No! No! Old man...!"

.

~ ~ X ~ ~

.

"N-No ... Come back, old man..."

"Um... Huuuun ~~..."

"Hah ...?"

The redhead woke up with strange noises and feeling a strange smell invanding his nostrils. Moreover, a rather bizarre feeling in his danger zone, and a misterious weight on his sides.

His eyes trembled because of the reaction of light , but his curiosity was strong enough to make him try again. His eyelids slowly opened, and gradually the light started penetrating into his vision. In the end, when he finally opened his eyes, he saw ... Panties. Yes, a sexy black panties that is. His mind took a while to realize what was happening . With that , he gave a surprised Gasp.

"A-Ah ... Wha- ... Ugh!" He said, feeling being bitten in a very intimate area . The sensations then stopped, and he felt something sitting on his stomach. Blond hair, social clothing, unusual scent : it was Nakiri Erina who was sitting on him! He had even more sure when she shot her eyes over her shoulder and looked to the confused Yukihira. " A-Ah... Nakiri...!"

"Ugh ... Yukihira ..." She sighed , the smell of alcohol coming easy to the nostrils of the redhead chef. She gave up on her shoulders, and again slid down in his body to get to his groin in a 69. Through bites and massages that he felt, yes, she was giving him a blowjob. " The taste is strange... And the smell is salty, but I ... I don't dislike."

"H-... Hey! Nakiri! What do you think you're ... Ugh...!" And again , his idea of talking to her was frustrated when he felt another electric shock down his spine. His nose then touch against her underwear, covered by a layer of black pantyhose, and felt that there was wet, very wet . "This smell..."

"You never bowed before me, is it not? Always arrogant, always up-nosed, thinking you have any chance against me me." She said between bites and oral massages. That's what they called fellatio? Well, this is what happens when you reach the end of puberty, and such curiosity makes you read and read more about it. Was stupid and did not help in the kitchen, but she could learn a thing or two. "Well then , if I can make you obedient in a tradicional way, then I'll turn you my slave. I'll turn this ... Thing my slave. That will beg to be abused by me... I 'll show you ..."

"Aaah~... Ugh..."

"Men are so easy to control . Filthy and stupid pigs..."

And she snapped back to his crotch again, giving a loving bite to the tip and then continuing to swallow the his member. It was not bad, and she felt strangely hot doing it. In her drunken state, Erina was doing a deep throat for the boy who she always claimed to hate, even after knowing that he was a Saiba . She could not stop doing it, even though it was dirty. Her eager tongue went all over his fleshy cock, and her cheeks and throat were raped a something warm and thick.

It was perhaps another dream? Souma thought, but then he bit his lips to quiet another groan, felt pain, and yes, that was reality alright. It was not bad, but what kind of thing she wanted with it? His bare feet were pushing and pulling sheets, and that smell coming directly from her most private parts were literally rubbing into his nose . He felt dizzy, more bewildered ,and started feeling something accumulating in his groin . More oral plays later, the feeling became unbearable. And drawn itself closer, and closer, and closer, until...

"N - Nakiri ...!" He moaned between the panties in his face, and finally released what was building up in his cock. That caught his rival by surprise, feeling her mouth being invaded by something hot, thick salty...

"A- Ah ... What? Yukihira's semen...!" She moaned exasperatelly , feeling his overflowing seed, filling her mouth until some escaped though the lips and down to her outfit. She had no choice: she would have to swallow it. He finally stopped , but she already had a mouthful of his seed. With much effort , Erina swallowed what was in her mouth , and felt that strange liquid down to her mouth and neck , while the rest slowly descended down her throat . "A- Ah ... - Semen ... And I swallowed..."

For some reason , the cooking princess was not angry or desperate. In fact, she felt her cheeks grow warm , like the rest of her body. Very hot, unbearable. To cool off, she unbuttoned her blazer , and then opened the neckline of her shirt, revealing the rest of her black lingerie. The blonde's body still very hot. When she was reaching for the zipper of her skirt , Erina realized that Souma was still there with a silly grin on his face, dizzy in pure ecstasy . She frowned at him again. Stupid Yukihira.

"A- Ah ...Oh, right... Hey, Nakiri ." He said once out of his state of bliss to be able to face his rival. Erina looked back at him with the same contempt as ever . "What is all this about? Wait ... I know. You're drunk, right?"

"Huh ... Shut up, Yukihira. I just found ... "Another way" to deal with you~." Despite everything , she smiled maliciously . This made the redhead give a nervous laugh, even more when she turned to face him and use her arms to press him against the mattress . Well, now it was something to worry about. Erina smiled again, and licked her lips , catching the last drops of nectar from his rival. "If I can not persuade you with my divine abilities , I'll use something more... unorthodox . Now yes, you will bow to me after that..."

"How so?"

"I'll ... Make you my slave , an annoying worm that will beg to have your indecent rod being raped and abused by me." She then reached her hands to the boy's chest and practically tore open his shirt, revealing his bare chest. Erina reached her hands to his shoulders to lock him and lay her icy face on his chest to lick and play with his nipples. Souma bit his lip ."It is useless to resist , Yukihira . You will be my slave, will want to be dominated and abused by myself, and beg for more and more..."

Yeah, the redhead was sure now: the blonde was completely drunk . It wasn't being a bad experience, though, and he felt those large breasts of hers touching his stomach and her mouth and fingers play with his chest. She furthered the contact and nibbled his ear. Souma groaned , and Erina laughed. The redhead slowly felt his "partner in crime" rise again, and touch at the rear of the blonde . Apparently, she felt this as well, since she stopped, turned over her shoulder and smiled.

Laying on her face again, the blonde sank her face into his chest, raising her ass so she could take her skirt, her pantyhose and finally her panties off, throwing them to a random direction. He swallowed hard , how further would she go? Erina was naked from the waist down , and began sitting on his crotch . It was not a bad feeling , fleshy and moist lips brush lightly on his sex. Erina changed her expression, and was now an uncomfortable grimace, as if she seriously think about what was going to happen. In the end, the Nakiri rose slightly and took his member, targeting it to the inside.

"H-Hey, Nakiri ..." He called her, having attention enough for her to drop it and then face him. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but don't think you're going a little too far? I mean, you will really.. You will really have sex with me so then I will obey you?"

"Do not underestimate me, Yukihira..." She shot an deadly eye at him , but she was not exactly angry or indignant. In the boy's eyes, she seemed more desperate, in distorted way. Apparently trembling, she seemed to have her own fears about it, but by pride, was swallowing it all. "You should respect me, you should idolize me, you should... Love me. But if it is not in a way, will have to be another. I'm not afraid..."

"Nakiri, I..."

Too late , she let herself go now with the weight of his body on his member. His cock took his ways by her hot and fleshy interiors, while the broadened and explored every corner of that place. Souma sighed to lose his virginity while a shrill shriek had been heard. In the end, both waistlines clashed, and after that, silence. He felt strangled by the pulse of her muscles, and both let out a heavy sigh, not knowing what to do now.

"N-Nakiri ... Does... Does it hurt?"

W-what are you saying, Yukihira? - Of course it doesn't hurt. A ***** like yours can not satisfy me. No way." The princess said, Still trembling. She was lying, it hurt a lot, it was hard to breathe, but wouldn't show weakness in front of him, in no way. She gulped , and started with the movements. Found support in his bare chest, and tried not to shiver, either by pain or pleasure.

The movements were rhythmic, slow, careful, one wrong step and Erina was contorting her face into a grimace of pain. The sound of clashing moist meat was repeated, and the mixture of blood and mucous stained the sheets. She could now maintain a pace, and didn't hurt so much after a while, though she was still biting her lip to contain a moan. The feeling of having her interior spread was not too bad. What a strange feeling.

Souma in turn, felt uncomfortable with the situation . It was not the position or the feeling, you see, but the way she was facing their relationship . Now, she see him only as a worm, a naughty boy who was out of her standards? Kinda sad, if you think that they known each other for so long. Geez, even Shinomiya-senpai and Gin-san already accepted him, so why not the God's palate, the princess of Food, the Gourmet Goddess? Oh well, If someone was taking responsibility for what would happen from now on, it was her!

"S-So, Yukihira...? You like it, don't you? I'll make you... Hyaaah~!" Before completing her sentence, however, the game has changed: Souma move forward and touched one of her dressed breasts. She had no time to react with a slap because a squeeze was enough to leave her tamed. She let a very feminine moan, and an electric shock ran through her whole body. Another sly hand approached and groped her other breast, then another groan."G- Gaaah~!... Stop, Y - Yukihiraaah ~ ... Stop it! Stop it~!"

"Well , you seem to be enjoying it, Nakiri ." He replied , with that smile that the blonde hated so much. She would say something , but Souma quickly dropped the last strap of her bra, making her breasts finally take some air (besides, the grip was killing her) . The redhead swallowed, pink flesh, he was looking at pink flesh for the first time..

"Y-You...!" An arm to cover her shames, and another to give a flaming-slap to the face of the readhead. That was the plan of Nakiri Erina. But it was frustrated when the redhead was faster to pinching a nipple . She faltered again, and then lowered her guard for pure ecstasy, leaving her breasts exposed to the mercy of Yukihira . "Aaah ... ~ Y-Your ... I'll kill you... I'll kill you~..."

"Really? Well , may I have one last wish?" Another dumb joke. Again the redhead had the idea to pinch her nipples, making her moan again. Her legs trembled again, and her intimacy overflowed more than before. What was happening? Souma wrapped those tits once again with his hands and squeezed them tightly. The shock was too strong, Erina threw her head back and gave a loud moan. Suddenly, she felt something in that sensitive area.

"Oh no... Please no..."

"N-Nakiri... Are you... Giving milk?" And then she opened her eyes, seeing a little white trail leaving the tip of her breasts and down to her belly. Disgust! Shame! She gritted her teeth in frustration. The surprises, however, did not stopped: Souma then ran and bit one of her nipples.

"A- Ah ...! Yukihira...!" And she moaned again, gritting her teeth and biting her tongue , still wanting to get rid of all that delight . After discovering she could milk , Souma didn't stopped afterwards. He nibbled,licked and sucked endlessly on that pink tip . More milk. Erina felt another shock in her body . "A-Ah ...! Arf~... Arf~...!"

"Hum~.. How can you be so sour,but that milk of yours is so yummy?" As a part of fate, Souma licked the trail of milk in his mouths, then attack Erina again . She couldn't stand it anymore . His cock was still moving inside of her, and the electric shocks that her body was feeling was too much. Now her whole body trembled, and felt like her nipples were changing colors to purple. He was a beast . He did not stop...

"Aaah...! Yukihiraaaah~! ... I can't stand it! You'll rip me apart! Stop it! Stop it! Stop ... Stop- Aaaaaah~... !"And then the body of the princess of food reached its limit. The feeling of warmth was now stronger and hotter than boiling lava. Her body tremble altogether, shutting her mind down, and a deadly shock went through her spine and, for a second, she lost her consciousness to the feelings. The body of Nakiri Erina was now only a little doll, making her fell on her back, separating her from the Yukihira altogether.

What had happened? Her body did not respond, her legs were trembling and her eyesight was failing. Her fingers were trembling again, but could not feel them anymore. Was she dying? She was so painful , but, at the same time, she felt like the happiest woman in the world for a second. No pride, no shame, just pleasure . She came out of her trance when she felt her nipples being violated again.

"Hey, Nakiri ..." She heard . Erina looked at where she felt her violated tips, and saw Yukihira on top of her, tasting the nectar coming from her breasts. She gave a sigh . He could do whatever he wanted to do now. She didn't care anymore. "Hey, Nakiri. You want to taste some?"

"Huh ...?" And again she was surprised by the son of Saiba. Turned a surprised look at him, and was surprised by a pair of soft, moist and fleshy lips towards hers, in a mild shock . Tried to resist, but her mind was too weak to do anything. Still using the lips, Souma opened her mouth and ran his smart tongue inside her cavity. Saliva mingled with that intimate encounter, and then felt a bitter liquid escape it and go inside her mouth. It was hot, bitter, thick . Her God's palate immediately guessed it was milk. Very strong, by the way, and looked like it would hang for a long was good , not bad , at least it didn't tasted like shit, like her mother's. "A-Aah~..."

"Well, I guess you can say we're even now." He laughed . He sighed again, and touched noses with her. For some reason , Erina's body reacted to the sudden warmth , and it reached her arms to his neck, pulling him even closer. "Huh...?"

"Let's... Continue." She whispered , now encircling his waist with her long legs , coming close to his ear. Swallowed, repeated anyway. "You can still go on, right? Let's settle this now. To have a debt with you, I'd rather die."

"Trying to convince yourself?"

"Shut it."

The same Nakiri as ever, as he could see, this would not change, but he didn't want that anyway. Was that what they called "charisma"? Routine, maybe. Oh, well. The redhead sighed once more, still between the legs of Tootsuki Princess, and gradually penetrated her, spreading the walls of her vagina. She gave a yelp in surprise, and he moaned softly as he reach and penetrate his tip up inside her uterus.

He was completely inside her, her body pulsing around his flesh to give him this certain. It was so weird but yet so delicious. She felt wet again, and moaned as she felt him leave her, only to stock up again, this time with more force. The blonde further tightened the hook around his neck, while that motion was repeated , again and again ...

"Aaah~... Aaaah~ ...Yukihira~..." She moaned . He was gentle now, everything was slow, careful, soft. Ue yet again plunged to her natural hills, and returned to nibble those rosy tips . With the stimulus , more milk came out, and he lay down again to suck it .

"Hey... Nakiri?" He called , stopping everything. A minor irritation invaded the blonde's persona, her violet eyes turned to face his yellow ones He winked once he got the attention he wanted. "How about we... Called a truce?"

"Huh...?"

"Right here, right now, Within these four walls . There is no Nakiris, no Yaibas, no pride, shame, shokugekis or anything. Just me and you. Then, when we're done here, everything will return tonormal. What do you think?"

" ..." Erina turned her head, thoughtful . He was being all nice, of course. It was a tempting offer , but to swallow her pride as the God's palate( rsrs. .. ) and as a Nakiri in exchange for a night of delight with the redhead? She glanced at him , and took a thoughtful puff. What would they be in the next morning? She had no idea. But it was her fault, so she would have to take responsibility... Or accuses him of rape , killing two birds in one stone. Ah, fuck it. "I... I can't answer... Let's just... End this."

"Well, I'll take that as a 'yes'...Erina."

"Y-You have no right to call me by my nam-...Aaah~..."

And she was hit with another heat wave that spread across her body. They restarted the movements, and she lost herself in the sensations of delight he felt with Souma's member inside of her fleshy insides. Alice already talked with her cousin about sex before, but the latter never thought it would be that way, even more by having her first taked away by the lad he always hated. Now, he was her world. No titles,no names, no shame or frustration, just him and her.

She felt her breasts being assaulted again, suffering a squeeze with his palm. She didn't even care anymore, throwing her arms above her head so that Souma had no trouble groping Erina in that region . Pinched one end, and brought his lips to the other in an oral squeeze. Another moan, which only make the heat in his body stronger. Her body trembled again, all in the rhythm of her hated lover...

Things were hotter and faster now. Erina had lost her strength , and it was just a rag doll in his keep her up, the Redhead chef took her thighs and continued with the session of thrusts. The Nakiri's hands started pulling the sheets of the bed, as she no longer felt pain, only pleasure of having her interiors invaded by something thick and warm . Moist intimate clashed incessantly, producing indecent noises in her interiors. Now, Erina was completely at his mercy, and strangely she had no problem with it.

Her breasts were now extremely sensitive to touch, and every love-bite or grope, milk the pink tips. Souma would not waste such lovely nectar, so bite them and sucked up to fill his mouth with that bitter liquid. The shock of this act was too much for her, Erina finally reached the apex of ecstasy and felt her whole body shut off. Now her mind was clouded by feelings of madness and pleasure, but the blows in her waist continued. Her soaked intimacy denounced her defeat, but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop...

"E-Erina...!"

"Aaah... Souma~ ... Souma~...!" Both were so uncontrolled that barely realized they were called themselves by names, as two true lovers would do. The Yukihira felt his orgasm coming, and bit his tongue to keep himself sane, to remember that she could get pregnant...

"Aaah... Aaah...!Erina...!"And he gave a few more thrusts,gradually reaching its apex. But his mind was faster than his body, and withdrew himself on time. After that, he finally came, his hot seed being shot from the opening of his cock. Erina then was helpless against it, and once again was being covered in love nectar, hitting her in the waist, stomach and chest. In the end, her front was covered by the seed of her hated lover, her beloved rival. "A-Ah... I'm sorry..."

"It's... So hot ... so hot..." She cooed , using her fingers to reach the rest that was on her body, and licking it, feeling again that salty flavor, playing with it in her mouth and tongue. Between her long legs, was the Yukihira, catching his breath for all the heat he felt. Even after all these events, the Nakiri saw that he still had ... " Energy " for more. Using the rest of the forces that she still had, Erina turned herself around in the bed, and leaned in four. Souma noticed this, and made a confused expression. "Would you... Would you please continue?"

Souma gulped. She asked for more, and by that, he would have to contrrol himself again, it was hard to feel pleasure with a nuisance like that . However , out of nowhere , in a near drawer, the Nakiri Queen pulled a small pack of laminated paper. By the way he behaved, rather than jumping straight up to her, Erina had an idea what was going through his head. Luckily, some caution were made for these kinds of events. Hooray to Unprepared guys and their fear for bastards...

Rather than giving to him, however, she opened the little foil pouch and took out the latex protection. Picked up and placed it between her lips, the tip directed toward her throat. Souma understand even more when she turned to his lower parts and make a small act of fellatio , covering his cock with the rubber in the process. When she finished, she withdrew and gave a light kiss in his area of danger.

"I never thought... That you had that side ." Teased the young man, making the blonde chef look at him and give a slight frown.

"It was all your fault ... Turning me into your bitch..." She said, losing eye contact and turning four again, giving him a nice view of her bare rear. In a last moment, however , her expression melted into a shy smile. "Not that I'm complaining..."

" _'bitch'_ is a strong word. Another word would be more feasible. But if you want it that way..." And his hands reached for her buttocks and began to massage her. It was not bad , soft and warm hands massaging her most intimate areas. Suddenly, two fingers slipped and fell to her intimacy. She let out a yelp as his explored her wet interiors. His fingers were so hot, and relentlessly violated her, expanding her walls, already soaked with love, making her stain een more the sheets. Nevertheless, this was torture , she wanted more than just fingers. "...Maybe beg a little would not do you any harm, right? After all, even you feel like my 'bitch'."

- Aah~...Aaah~... Souma~...!

"Come, Erina . Aren't you my bitch?"

"Y-Yes ... I'm your bitch! Savage me! Rape me! Tease me! Fill me with love again and again and again~!"

Well , he wasn't expecting this. Another thing, when he finished his small state, she had a little relapse, further tarnishing the bed and wetting his fingers. Well, who knew? The powerful , domineering and arrogant Nakiri Erina had a thing for being dominated? It was the alcohol or years and years of arrogance hiding a fetish for being the M of the relationship? Who knows...

Souma brought his fingers to his mouth, liking it to taste her own juices. It was no better than the milk, not to mention the sour taste was a bit nasty, but had already proved worse (Saiba genes and stuff...) . Well , time to do what she ordered. After all these years, he would finally obey the Tootsuki princess, despite being more of a begging than an order. He held tight by her ass , and positioned himself to her vagina, entering his member slowly between her intimate lips. The Nakiri just moaned at the contact, and when he went into a hot and merciless thrust, Erina buried her face in the pillows to keep her from screaming...

And the movement continued. The thrusts, the pokes in the uterus, the indecent massages, the calls of names. In another move, souma crossed his arms up to her chest and lifted her into his lap and to further the contact between them. She gave another scream with shock, as moans and groans came from her lips. At the same time, other discharges of eletricity were felt in her breasts , which were being pinched, and her neck, which Souma dared to bite.

"Huhuh~... Even your sweat is tasty, Erina ..." The redhead said to just for the tease , feeling her milk to wet his fingers and his lap getting wet with splashes of love that they both oozed together. "But the most delicious thing here is to hear your voice..."

"Don't tease~...! Do not say it something like tha-...! Aaah ... ~ !" She moaned , trying and failing to bite her lips so she could not said more weak moans.

"I will say again... Your voice voice is so cute... Never thought I'd hear you cute like that..."

"Nooo...! I can't take it...! I losing myself... I can't...! I can't~...!"

After that, she finally threw herself into madness , just moaning the name of her lover as she felt his sex collide with her own in a unique feeling and delicious rhythm. The fingers of her feet trembled, and was on the verge of climax again. In a final thrust, her whole body shook, his voice was in a single groan, milk left edge of her breasts and her body gave up, strangling his member and sending absolute delight into her brain. At the same time , souma took another bite of her neck, and he had his own orgasm as well, completely filling the rubber boot on his cock, extending from the inside of the fleshy walls of his lover.

"A-Ah ... I feel ... I feel Souma's hot seed, even with the rubber ... Ah ... So hot ..."

And those were her last words before falling to the bed, leaving Souma's member finally free. She was tired, bewildered, but happy in a bizarre way , without explanation. Still lying down, she turned , and threw her gaze to her red-haired lover, staring with her violet eyes his golden ones.

"Hey , Souma ..." She mused, his voice seemed a simple whispered after all. This drew his attention, and their eyes met . "Kiss Me ... One more time."

"Erina...?"

"One more time ... Let's finish this. It's all I ask."

"..."

" ...?"

"Sure, why not?"

And forming another reassuring smile, the redhead advance to face her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. More electric shock spread across her body when their mouths collided, and that was enough for her. In the end, a trail of saliva separate them, and then everything fade to black...

~ ~ X ~ ~

"Never... Ever... Even mention what happened here." The two lovers , now back to being rivals, were sharing the same bathtub, seated from coast to coast. Erina couldn't be more upset, and spit down the drain every taste in her mouth. Disgusting. Disgusting. If this event ever escape that room, it would be the end of her reing. "A single word, and I'll kill you with a wooden spoon."

"Yes, ma'am." Purple in one eye , the Yukihira sighed. Even after the night of sexual madness, she was still her usual self, arrogant, moody and wanting nothing with him. Well, at least he lost his virginity in the most bizarre way possible, and he would have a story to tell later. Oh, wait, no, because he have love for living. "Hey, at least we settle our business,no? Apparently, this time, I winned."

"Shut it!"

And they turned aside again. He wanted to finish like that anyway , telling her a stupid joke. It would be easier when they pass through that door and then say goodbye to return to hate each other for the rest of the day . Yeah... It would be easier to forget.

"Within these four walls..."

"Huh...?" Hearing these words, he turned his attention back to her. Now, she looked fragile, shy, completely helpless, staring his golden eyes with her violet ones. Souma was confused, even more when she move foward and kiss him in the cheek.

"You said that... Within these four walls... There is only you and me. We are still here... No one but us in this world." She said, remembering every word he spoked last night despite her drunken mind. What was happening now? She wasn't drunk, she wasn't being blackmailed, so why? Why she was acting that way? Erina herself didn't know. She just leaned forward, as she was asking for a kiss.

"..." On the other hand, Souma went dumbfounded for a minute or so, and then smiled. He too leaned forward, and stared to her lips, aproching them with his own. "Huh... The old Man always said that, out there, there would be a woman whom I would like to feed for the rest of my life... I looks like... I have still much to learn about women."

"Like I said, don't underestimate me. Women are... Complex creatures."

"I don't have any doubts about that... Erina."

"And never forget that... Souma."

And they locked their lips once more in a simple, sweet kiss, Erina reaching his neck with her arms to deepen even more that contact. What are they now? Rivals? Lovers? Friends with beneficts? Well, who cared? Not them. It was everything perfect the way it was. They had shared a wonderful night, and within four walls, everything was possible. In the end, when they packed up and left the room (Erina would have to put all of her clothes in the laundry room to get rid of the smell), both rivals simply shared a farewell, and nothing more, ready for the usual routine of rivalry. But...

"Hey, Erin... Nakiri... How about, after we torture some freshmen, we have a dinner in my room? Just you and me?"

"We will decide in a shokugeki: if you win, which is impossible, I will; but if I win... The dinner will be in my room."

And he laughed , together with her silent laughter. There was no way for him to say 'no' to that. After all, this was what rivals are for, right? And they parted again, eagerly waiting for the little shokugeki they would have later on... and even more for the future reward ...

...

...

Ah, yes. After remembering everything, Erina left a very purple eye in Alice's whitey face.

THE END.

**~~x~~**

**yeah, shoot me now. That fic was extremely hard to write. Just trying to practice some english, and nothing more. Sorry for any bad writing or any bad spelling I made I know how akward a sex-scene would be if you can't understand what is going on. And, fot that, I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry. Well, stay golden, my friends. The fact that Erina having lacting breasts is also something that I made up, but this is a cooking manga, so... yeah, self-explanatory joke. It is possible to women to produce milk without being pregnant, but this is a story for another time...**

**If any error is unbearably bad, please send me a PM, and I'll correct it as soon as possible. Thank you, and stay golden.**


End file.
